Burning Desire
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: The smell of blood, the sound of screams, the hot sticky feeling in the air that came with the slaughter. It fed her dark soul, fed her black heart, her twisted mind, her blood lust. But he fed her desire, her lust, her passion. (Sex, blood and all the good stuff)


**AN: Writing from Paris, oh my what a rush this is. Waiting to go out to dinner and this popped into my head and I HAD to get it down before it fluttered away.**

**With love to my Babydoll, my beautiful girl this one's for you, darling.**

**Also thank you to D.M for kicking me up the ass with her message of kind words.**

_He likes me mean, right_

_He likes my long hair_

_Corset, heels high._

_I'm born to kill,_

_Strip for success,_

_I'm his, sweet mess._

_Do you love me? Yes, yes!_

_Hell, yes!_

_Let me be your dangerous girl. ~Lana Del Rey~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of blood, the sound of screams, the hot sticky feeling in the air that came with the slaughter. It fed her dark soul, fed her black heart, her twisted mind, her blood lust. But he fed her desire, her lust, her passion.

She was pressed against the blood stained wall, it matted her already tangled curls, painted her skin crimson, she looked insane, wild, beautiful. Her onyx eyes dark pools of black fire as she clawed her talon like nails painted black and sharped into points down his back, drawing his own blood, cutting him open at the same time as he bunched her skirts around her hips and moved her flimsy lace red panties out of the way of her hot wet core.

Her eyes were wide and staring over his shoulder at the massacre she and Rodolphus had caused, the bodies of the whole family laying twitching in their own blood, what a beautiful sight, like an artists canvas, every brush stroke perfect. The last of the dying made that sound, the sound that called forth the Angel of Death from the depths of the black abyss to claim the lost souls taken from life to soon at the ends of the wands of the superiors, the blade of The Dark Lord's black panther. The name Bellatrix Lestrange was spoken with as much fear as Lord Voldemort himself, his right hand, his most loyal, his assassin, his dark angel. No mercy came for those who Bellatrix hunted, they met a painful end at the dark witches wand and they screamed, they all screamed for mercy, for death, she laughed and that fire in her eyes only grew brighter.

His blood painted her fingers, a soft gasp as he pushed his full length inside her, Rodolphus was the best lover she'd ever had and he never disappointed her. He was as fucked up as she was, just as sadistic, as insane, as mad and just as hungry for those screams as she. But he wanted her screams. She'd make him work for them, Bella never gave anything away easily.

His thrusts were brutal, slamming her tiny frame back into the stone wall with every thrust. His big hands moved down her corset clad waist and gripped her hips for a moment, bruising her but they didn't linger there, moving to her ass he lifted her up off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her deeper making her moan and tipped her head back. Keeping pace with his rough treatment of her body and she ate it up with mewls, moans and whimpers.

Her hands were in his hair, tugging his lips to hers in a hard kiss. She tasted of red wine and darkness, her smell filled him, dark chocolate, amber and something that was just Bella, his perfect witch. His hand left her ass and gripped her wrist, pinning it over her head with enough force to snap the bone, it only made her moan louder and her hips to jerk into him meeting him to push him harder. She bite his lip, licked at his blood with a low purr, that sound that made him shiver with lust for her. His hand slipped down her arm and wrapped around her elegant throat his rough fingers momentarily brushing over the Azkaban prison number etched into her skin. Her eyes widened in slight alarm as he squeezed harder than was comfortable cutting off her oxygen. A whispered spell and her hands were bond above her head, he had enough scars he didn't need anymore from those wicked nails.

He was sliding in and out of her with ease, she was so wet her arousal wet her inner thighs and ran down his thick erection. He knew it wasn't him that got her so turned on, it was the kill, the blood, the screams, the death in the air but he took her anyway, not caring she wasn't at all thinking of him as her beautiful eyes glazed over and her inner walls began to flutter around him. She was screeching now, so close to climax she was trembling for realise. He'd give it to her, letting got of her neck his hand connected with her cheek in a hard slap making her head whip to the side and a dark laugh to escape those pouting lips. His hand around her neck again, catching her attention and turning her head back to him as he thrust harder, painfully harder she got wetter, her walls flooding with her arousal. He groaned, close to his own orgasm. He squeezed her throat harder, it was all she needed to break. Her inner muscles clamped down on him and she shrieked his name into the dimly lit room, a few more thrusts and he followed her into those waters of bliss she was currently treading.

Freeing her from her bonds he caught her before she hit the floor, her legs unable to support her. She was sweat covered and blood stained but to him she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Her arms went around his neck and he cradled her against his chest in a moment of tenderness. Her eyes met his and she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his bleeding lip where she'd bit him, a wicked smirk on her lips as she pulled away and brushed down her skirt.

"Now, darling take me home and fuck me like you mean it." She whispered as she ran her fingers over his semi hard length.

Gripping her wrist he tugged her to his body and wrapped his arm around her waist, gripping her possessively.

"Yes Madam Lestrange, anything for you my dirty little whore."

They vanished in a cloud of black smoke, leaving behind the dead, the Dark Mark hung in the night sky over the house, the echos of screams in the still air.


End file.
